


Birthday Gifts

by SiberianRose



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianRose/pseuds/SiberianRose
Summary: A short sequel to Gifts of the Heart.Jou celebrates his birthday with his fiance.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Gifts

On the morning of January the 25th Katsuya Jounouchi awoke, rolling to reach for his beloved fiance only to find the bed empty, the sheets cold. 

Peering around the room, he rubbed his eyes, trying to get his brain to function. “Seto? Hey, Koala Bear, you up?” Silence met his call. 

“Babe?” He called again, pulling himself from the warm beckoning comfort of his bed, heading to the bathroom where his fiance was noticeably absent. 

“Fuckin’ can’t even snuggle with me on my birthday.” Jou grumped, taking care of morning needs before flopping back into his bed, content to sleep another hour with or without his beautiful fiance. 

The absence of his lover made Jou unable to sleep. Heaving a massive sigh, he sat up, then he noticed a pristine, white envelope tied with a satin blue ribbon on Seto’s pillow. Diving for the envelope, Jou tore open the paper like a savage, big amber eyes scanning the words. 

_To my Beloved,_

_Happy Birthday my love! Today I will shower you in all the gifts you deserve if you are willing to play a little game._

_You’ll find your first gift in my favorite place to have sex._

_Love Always,_

_Your Secret Kiss_

“I love that stupid man!” Jou breathed wistfully, scrambling from the bed and to the shower. Pulling open the frosted glass door, his heart melted at the Koala Bear plush toy holding yet another envelope, a blue satin bow around his neck. 

_To my Beloved,_

_I made you breakfast. Find me where the flowers bloom._

_Love always,_

_Your Secret Kiss_

Not needing to consider where Seto was talking about, Jou slapped on some clothes, loping down the stairs and making a beeline for the small sunroom where orchids bloomed all year long. 

Sunlight sparkled on delicate petals kissed by dewy mist, rainbows dancing in the droplets. Amidst all the beauty sat the most stunning creature of all, the one, the only Seto Kaiba. Long lashes kissed high cheekbones, blue eyes closed in rapture, basking in the muted winter sunlight peeking through the snow-laden clouds outside. Porcelain skin glowed with health, as thick chestnut tresses Jou longed to run his fingers through remained mussed from sleep.

Sliding into his fiance’s lap, Jou watched those sapphire bright eyes flutter open, shimmering with warmth and love. “Happy Birthday.” Seto purred, the deep rich voice washing over Jou like a balm. 

Stealing a kiss from sweet lips, Jou snuggled into Seto’s chest. “Thank you. I would have liked to wake up in your arms, but this was a delightful surprise.” Jou whispered, the pout evident in his voice. 

Seto chuckled warmly as he nuzzled Jou’s neck. “Sorry, Cuddle Fish. I wanted to surprise you. Food is in the warming trays if you are hungry.”

Called by the food’s siren song like aroma, Jou slid from Seto’s lap, going to the covered trays and lifting them to find all his favorites. “You are so good to me.” Jou hummed, filling his plate before reclaiming his place. 

Wrapping his arms around his fiance, Seto smiled as Jou offered him bites to eat, accepting them with amusement. 

Once Jou was on the verge of being stuffed, he leaned back with a blissful sigh. Leaning against Seto’s solid chest, a pristine white envelope with a satin blue bow appeared before his gaze. Taking it with a smile, he pulled open the letter.

_To my Beloved,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Love always,_

_Your Secret Kiss_

Turning to Seto, he blinked at the small white box held out to him. Seto pulled open the box, revealing a simple black band with a single word engraved on the inside: ‘Forever’. 

“I asked first.” Jou whispered hoarsely as tears filled his eyes. 

“I know. I said yes.” Seto murmured, the sunlight glinting off the silver band that circled his right ring finger. “Will you marry me, Katsuya Jounouchi?” 

Swallowing hard, Jou lifted the ring from the blue satin lining, sliding it on his finger. “Yes! I love you, Seto. Forever, always, yours.” He whispered against his fiance’s lips.


End file.
